The present disclosure is generally related to imaging members and more specifically related to layered photoconductive imaging members comprising for example bis(tetrahalophenyl)biphenylbisimidazole dimers or tetrahalobenzamidazolebenzene dimers. Photoconductive imaging members containing the aforementioned components possess in embodiments a number of advantages as indicated herein, inclusive of being sensitive to blue wavelengths of, for example, about 900 to about 300 nanometers, and in particular, from about 350 to about 450 nanometers or about 370 to about 425 nanometers. The photogenerating layer, which can be exposed to light of the appropriate blue wavelengths simultaneously, or sequentially, exhibits, for example, excellent cyclic stability, independent layer discharge, acceptable dark decay characteristics, permits tuning of the electrical properties of the imaging member, and enables substantially no adverse changes in performance over extended time periods. Processes of imaging, especially imaging and printing, including digital, are also encompassed by the present disclosure.
The layered photoconductive imaging members illustrated herein can be selected for a number of different known imaging and printing processes including, for example, multicopy/fax devices, electrophotographic imaging processes, especially xerographic imaging and printing processes wherein negatively charged or positively charged images are rendered visible with toner compositions of an appropriate charge polarity. The imaging members as indicated herein are in embodiments sensitive in the wavelength region of, for example, from about 900 to about 300 nanometers, and in particular, from about 350 to about 450 nanometers, or from about 370 nanometers to about 425 nanometers. Moreover, the imaging members of the present disclosure in embodiments can be selected for color xerographic imaging applications where several color printings can be achieved in a single pass.
Photoconductive or photoresponsive imaging members are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated by reference herein, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,265,990, 4,419,427, 4,429,029, 4,501,906, 4,555,463, 4,587,189, 4,709,029, 4,714,666, 4,937,164, 4,968,571, 5,019,473, 5,225,307, 5,336,577, 5,473,064, 5,645,965, 5,756,245, 6,051,351, 6,194,110, and 6,656,651. The appropriate components and process aspects of the each of the foregoing U.S. Patents may be selected for the present disclosure in embodiments thereof.